Harry Potter and the Rebirth of the Dark Arts
by OtterCreeker
Summary: This story takes place in the future. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all have different jobs. What happens when Voldemort secretly opens up a school? Read to find out. Please review.
1. Trouble With the Ministry

_**Harry Potter and the Light Arts**_

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters in this story except for the occasional original character. Only the plot is mine. The rest is J.K. Rowling

**Summary:**

This story takes place in the future, just a month after Harry, Ron, and Hermione have left Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ron took over Ollivander's Wand Shop (now Weasley's Fine Wands) after Mr. Ollivander went bankrupt on account of not paying back his loans to Gringott's Wizard Bank. Harry works in the department of magical education for the Ministry of Magic as assistant head of education. Hermione took a job at Hogwarts as the transfiguration professor for first and second years.

**Chapter One: Trouble with the Ministry**

Harry had been very busy lately. Ron had not been home very much with so many orders for wands, and Hermione had been at Hogwarts preparing her classroom. Harry, however was taking care of certifying all of the teachers at Hogwarts. Hermione's certification forms had been the first to arrive. She had filled them out excellently, and had gotten her preliminary teaching license.

All of the professors at Hogwarts had been certified until he had only two forms, Professor Trelawney and Snape. Harry looked over Professor Trelawney's first.

Harry reluctantly accepted Professor Trelawney. Harry knew she should have been rejected. On Professor Snape's form, when Harry came to the reason why Snape wanted to be a teacher, Harry found a reason to reject Snape. On the form it said; to ensure that Slytherin wins the House Cup, and to get back at Gryffindor. Snape would have been rejected years ago, however being certified with the Ministry did not use to be a requirement.

Harry sent an owl back to Professor Snape explaining why he had been rejected, and he sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore explaining about Snape. The next day, Snape came into the Ministry to talk to Harry. "You do not actually believe that, Harry," Snape said in a calm voice.

"Even if it were a joke, we do not take jokes kindly at the Ministry, Professor," Harry replied.

"You must understand!"

"I understand perfectly, you are at Hogwarts to ensure that your favorite house triumphs over your least favorite!"

"You have it all wrong!"

"I am sorry, you must try again next year."

"Please, Dumbledore can not find a new potions professor on such short notice!"

"He will be appointed with one if he can not find one on his own."

"Just who will be appointed?"

"Me, you see, I can continue my work for the Ministry at an office in Hogwarts, and I can also teach potions."

"Potter, prepare to have a memory charm performed on you!" Snape declared, raising his wand.

Harry pulled out his own wand, dashed over to a tube by his office window, and shot red sparks down the tube. This was the signal for the aurors to come assist Harry.

Seconds later, three aurors apparated in Harry's office. One knocked Snape's wand out of his hand, while another used a spell to tie up Snape's hands, and yet another used a spell to tie up Snape's legs.

"You will be in Azkaban for a month for this!" one of the aurors screeched. The aurors carried Snape out of Harry's office.


	2. Chapter Two: Harry, Ron and Hermione's R...

**Chapter Two: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's return to Hogwarts**

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet when Ron came in with a smile on his face. "Guess who gets to go back to Hogwarts with you and Hermione?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Is it you?" Harry asked.

"You bet!"

"Why are you going back?"

"Well, you see the post office hired me since I won't be getting much business…"

"Wait, what does the post office have to do with Hogwarts?"

"Well, this year for the kids who do not have owls instead of using the owlry, since the school owls had to be taken away last year since certain students were using the owls to send illegal letters, the post office is setting up a station where students may send letters for free!"

"That is awesome!"

"I see you are already packed," Ron said pointing to Harry's trunk.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied.

Ron dashed off to his room and, moments later, was carrying his own trunk.

"Well I guess you and I can go together tomorrow since the staff has to arrive a week early," Harry explained.

The next morning Harry and Ron decided it was just best to use the Floo Network to get to Hogwarts. The Floo Network was a way of travel that linked all fireplaces together. Harry took some floo powder and threw it into the flames. The red flames turned an emerald green. Harry threw his trunk into the fire and said "Hogwarts Entrance Hall!"

Harry's suitcase disappeared. Ron did the same with his suitcase. Harry now stepped into the flames himself and said clearly and firmly, "Hogwarts Entrance Hall!"

Harry felt like he was spinning, but the sensation abruptly stopped. Harry was standing in the main entrance hall of Hogwarts. A few seconds later, Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

Hermione was waiting for them there. So was Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome back you two!" Dumbledore greeted them.

"It's great to be back, professor," said Harry.

"Now we really need to get back to business," said Hermione.

"Right," agreed Ron.

"Ron, your post office will be on the third floor," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, room 34c," Hermione added.

"Harry, your classroom is no longer in the dungeons, it is rook 33c," Hermione began, "and mine is room 33a!"

Dumbledore motioned for the three to follow him. He took them to the staff lounge, and through another door. They were all in a hallway with the names of the professors on the doors. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three blank doors with his wand. On the first door the words: Professor Potter appeared, on the second" Mr. Weasley appeared, and on the third, Professor Granger.

"You will live in here," Dumbledore explained.

Harry walked into his own door. His trunk was at the foot of a bed dressed in scarlet bedsheets. The room had a sofa, a refrigerator, and all other things that were needed to live a healthy lifestyle plus a few extras. Harry went up into his classroom. At the front of his classroom was a large pewter cauldron. In the back of the room was a door that led into an office.

Harry sent an owl to his boss to make sure that all owls would be re-directed to his new office. Harry received a screech owl about an hour later. Harry took the letter and opened it. It read:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Please send me directions to the access of the Ministry. If you do not send them, I will send some of my followers to personally deal with you. You wouldn't want to endanger your own students and friends would you? If not I suggest you follow my demands!

Sincerely,

Voldemort


	3. Chapter Three: Attack on Gringott's

**Chapter Three: Attack on Gringott's**

Harry had told Dumbledore about the letter he received. Harry then reported it to the Ministry. Harry did not respond to the letter. After all, Voldemort could not apparate to Hogwarts so he could not attack Hogwarts.

Harry went to sleep hoping he was right. The next day he was awoken by a screech owl in his room. The screech owl had dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the foot of his bed. Harry paid the owl and it flew off. "Ugh…" Harry mumbled, "I forgot that Hogwarts is the first place to receive the Daily Prophet."

Harry glanced on the front page of the paper. A huge bold headline read:

Attack on Gringott's leaves 31 out of 42 Goblins Dead 

Harry went on to read:

Last night at approximately 9:34 PM close to closing hours the goblins at Gringott's Bank startled the goblins. The attack left thirty-one out of the forty-two employed goblins dead. The surviving goblins explained that Voldemort and twelve of his followers had performed the attack. The goblins have finally decided to get their armies together to help against the war of Voldemort. A note was left on the main counter that said, _"For this attack you can thing Professor Potter of Hogwarts. Potter had refused to give me instructions on how to enter the Ministry so I was forced to strike against him!_

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort_

The Ministry of Magic is grateful that Mr. Harry Potter, Assistant Head of the Department of Education and current Potions Professor, did not respond to Voldemort's threat. We are happy to announce that the Ministry's aurors caught eleven of the death eaters! Nothing from Gringott's was stolen or damaged. Thirty-one new goblins have already been hired. More on Page 12.

Harry discussed this article with Hermione and Ron over breakfast. The rest of the day had been spent preparing for the start of school. Harry had gone out into the forbidden forest to collect some potion ingredients. Professor Dumbledore had also given Harry all of Snape's ingredients.

The next day, Harry went out to the greenhouse to talk to Professor Sprout about some limpwurt root when he noticed someone coming through the gate. The persons' wand was raised, and a black ball was on the tip of the wand. The man turned around and shot the ball off of his wand. Soon, over one hundred people in dark cloaks came rushing into the grounds. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at his throat, "Sonorous!" he shouted.

Harry began to speak in a huge booming voice that carried across the grounds and through the castle, "Everyone! Death eaters are here on the grounds please assist me!"

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick were the first ones out onto the grounds. Harry pointed his wand at the rushing crowd. He muttered several different jinxes and curses, multiple colored lights shot out of his wand and knocked about ten people down.

Professor Trelawney came rushing toward Dumbledore and said, "I have alerted the aurors!"

About two minutes later the aurors were on the grounds of Hogwarts. After all of the people had been stopped one last person stepped in. He lowered the hood of his cloak. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Dumbledore! This is the end!" he screeched.

"Eroul!" Lucius shouted!

A huge black ball hit Dumbledore and then encased him in an orb. "Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

Harry knew that what had just hit Dumbledore had been a curse of the dark arts. Harry tried to figure out something to stop the orb. Harry had remembered that for some curses you just said it backward to reverse it. So Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore and yelled, "Loure!"

A huge ball of yellow light hit the black orb and Dumbledore jumped out of it. Harry then pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy. "Loure!" Harry shouted, and a ball of yellow light hit him and encased him.

Lucius Malfoy began shooting different curses at the orb until finally it broke open. He then summoned a broom and flew off. Harry tried to stop him but it was too late.


End file.
